


Kite and the Line

by EternallyEC



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Even when they're having sexy times, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea where this came from, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Temperature Play, These two nerds are too adorable for words, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Sometimes you remember the broken kite that you'd once brought her. It's a metaphor you relate to her even now; you're the kite she sends soaring into the sky, past all limits you've set with others and into the kind of bliss you'd never dreamed possible, all because you trust her to keep the line steady and pull you back when it's time.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Kite and the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to someone special who's brought the inspiration for these nerds back into my life. L, this one's for you.

Warm hands cover cooling skin as the icy air of winter rushes over your naked body. You shiver, though whether from the warm lips caressing your sensitive neck or the warm hands curling into sensitive flesh as a finger strokes your hardened nipple, you have no idea. 

The contrast of your lover's warmth and the icy air is enough to make you tremble, your breath escaping in exhaled gasps that soon turn into a startled moan when teeth are adding into the equation, gently scraping against your neck as nimble fingers tweak your nipples. 

You're unsure if this is heaven or hell but whatever it is, you know that you never want to be anywhere else. 

"Please," you mewl, fingers twitching where they are restrained above your head. Your world is darkness, the blindfold tied securely enough to keep all but the slightest bit of light out, and the sensations are only intensified as a result. 

Her lips leave your neck and you shiver violently when she withdraws from you completely, leaving you exposed to the cold air with no relief. You know it's your punishment for speaking unprompted, so you bite back the urge to beg her back and accept it silently, reminding yourself of the rules and using it as a chance to stabilize yourself, the way it's intended to do. 

When warm lips brush the shell of your ear, you want to cry out in relief, but you physically bite your tongue this time, eager for the scene to continue and desperate not to make another mistake. 

"Good girl," she whispers, and you shudder at the sensations her breathy voice in your ear brings. "Are you ready to go on?" 

"Yes, please," you gasp out, your heart clenching with wonder and love at the check-in. 

And then she's trailing her fingers down your body, ever-so-lightly with just the  _ bares _ t scraping of her fingernails, and it's all you can do not to beg for more. But your lesson is fresh enough that you bite back the urge, though you can't keep your body from reacting as your hips lift off the bed in an urge to get closer to her. 

You're so focused on the sensations of her hands that you don't even have time to wonder about her mouth until it's wrapped around your nipple, feeling like a furnace that you'd happily burn alive in. She nips at it just slightly before her tongue begins to play, her other hand creeping up your body and tweaking your left nipple, keeping perfect time with the rhythm of her tongue.

The sensations are overwhelming, the temperature play perhaps proving the greatest source of distraction as she switches her mouth to the other nipple, leaving one wet and achingly cold to the freezing air for just a few seconds before her warm fingers are replacing her mouth. 

You're writhing underneath her, only the memory of your recent punishment enough to keep you from breaking and begging for more, and as always, she knows the exact moment when your resolve might crumble and takes pity on you. 

You've never known how empty you could feel until the moment you feel her fingers pushing inside of you, filling you in a way that rips a cry from your throat. You can  _ feel _ her smirk aimed at you as she adds a third finger and pushes in further and further, until her palm is pressed against your clit and you swear you could almost see stars in the pitch blackness of the blindfold. 

Her free hand positions itself on your hip and she uses it for leverage, nails digging punishingly into fair skin that you know will bruise. The thought of her marking you makes you moan again, and she digs her nails in deeper before she begins to fuck you. 

She plays your body like no one else ever has, talented fingers bringing you to the edge faster than anyone has ever done, only to pause just long enough for you to lose the momentum before she begins again. She's a cruel mistress, but she's a  _ giving _ one as well and it's that push and pull that makes you perfect for each other. 

Just when you think you can't possibly take a second more, you hear a buzzing fill the room that you can't quite place. At the second you do, she thrusts deep inside of you again, holding it this time as nimble fingers find your g-spot and press into it at the exact second you realize that the vibrator you're hearing is pressed against your clit.

She's merciless as she holds it there and you come immediately, crying out and shaking and bucking underneath her, hands pulling fruitlessly against their bonds as you try to reach for her or to pull the vibrator away, you're not exactly sure which. 

But through it all, you hold onto the safety line that is your safeword, her fingers anchoring you to the present and the knowledge that you're safe and loved and cared for enough to keep you from using it as you come completely undone. 

As your tremors start to subside, you whimper and she immediately pulls the vibrator away, switching it off and setting it aside. Her fingers leave you next, making you whimper at the sudden feeling of hollowness, but a moment later she's untying your blindfold and removing it before doing the same to your hands, gently examing each wrist for marks before kissing them in turn. 

Without a word, she settles beside you and pulls you into her arms, kissing your forehead and cheek and lips and letting her fingers soothingly run down your back. Her kisses come to a stop after a moment and she lets her forehead rest against yours as she continues the physical attention, letting you stay grounded and present. 

Once your eyes are focused, you realize she already shut the windows and cranked the heat up because you're already feeling warmer and the aftercare is ensuring you feel warm inside too. You lean forward for a kiss, her lips warm and soft and pliant under your own, and it's in these moments that you remember why you love her so much. 

Sometimes you remember the broken kite that you'd once brought her. It's a metaphor you relate to her even now; you're the kite she sends soaring into the sky, past all limits you've set with others and into the kind of bliss you'd never dreamed possible, all because you trust her to keep the line steady and pull you back when it's time. 

"I love you," you whisper, already feeling tired and starting to drift off to sleep. But you know she'll understand, it was all part of the negotiation. Scenes such as this always tire you out, the sheer ecstasy and emotion of them being draining but so fulfilling at the same time. 

"I love you too," she whispers back, kissing your fluttering eyelids in turn. "And I'll never stop pulling you back in," she says, making your heart clench in your chest. You hadn't realized you'd spoken aloud, but you rarely do in these moments. 

"I'll never stop soaring for you," you promise in return. 

Just before sleep claims you, you see her brilliant smile and you're not sure you've ever felt happier. 


End file.
